iegfandomcom-20200214-history
GoldStar
: This article also includes '''LG Elevators. '''GoldStar was a South Korean electronics company established in 1958. It also manufactured elevators and escalators which started in 1968. In 1995, GoldStar changed name to Lucky Goldstar (LG) after merged with Lucky Chemical, and continued making elevators under its elevator division until 1999 when it was bought by Otis. Otis merged with LG and became LG-OTIS. It continued making elevators under the LG-OTIS (and later OTIS-LG in South Korea) name until 2005 when it changed name to Otis Elevator Korea. GoldStar manufactured elevators under technical alliances with Hitachi of Japan. As both companies exchanged technologies with each other, its elevator design is very similar to Hitachi. These elevators were produced at their Juan factory in South Korea. It also had a technical partnership with Mitsubishi Electric, and elevators produced under this license were heavily based on Mitsubishi. However, they were only sold in South Korea. While the Hitachi-licensed elevators were produced at their Juan factory, the Mitsubishi-licensed elevators were produced at their Changwon factory. These relationships are similar to that of Dong Yang and Toshiba. History of GoldStar elevators in Indonesia GoldStar elevators in Indonesia was first distributed by a local company called PT. Jaya Kencana in 1983. When GoldStar changed name to Lucky GoldStar (LG), Jaya Kencana continued distributing and installing LG elevators until 1999 when LG merged with Otis and became LG-OTIS. Later in 2001, Sigma Elevator Company was formed, and Jaya Kencana stopped installing LG-OTIS elevators in the mid 2000s. Today, the company distributes and installs Sigma elevators in the country. Though GoldStar elevators were first exported to Indonesia in 1983, an earlier model of GoldStar elevators had already been installed in the country in the 1970s, which was found in an apartment building in Cilandak, South Jakarta. It is by far the oldest known GoldStar elevator still exist in Indonesia. Application in Indonesia In Indonesia, GoldStar (and later LG) elevators were quite popular in the country. They are usually found in shopping centers, hotels, residential buildings and some universities. They are surprisingly still fairly common, despite that a lot of them have been modernized or even replaced by the original sole agent (PT. Jaya Kencana) into Sigma elevators. Most of the remaining GoldStar elevators found in Indonesia are from the 1990s. The older, 1980s installations are relatively difficult to find as most of them have been modernized. 1970's By far this is the earliest known design of GoldStar elevator. It features the same type of buttons and analogue indicators as the ones used by Hitachi in the 1970's. Almost everything in this elevator is similar to Hitachi. The elevator shown below is by far the oldest known GoldStar elevator still working in Indonesia. Old GS Cilandak 1.jpg|1970's GoldStar landing stations. Old GS Cilandak 3.jpg|1970's GoldStar nameplate. Notice the very old looking GoldStar logo. Old GS Cilandak 4.jpg|1970's GoldStar emergency stop switch, alarm button and directional indicators. Old GS Cilandak 2.jpg|1970's GoldStar car station. Old GS Cilandak 5.jpg|1970's GoldStar service cabinet, with the switches inside visible. Old GS Cilandak 6.jpg|1970's GoldStar analogue interior floor indicator. 1980's GoldStar updated their design of elevators in the 1980's featuring Hitachi-type rectangular buttons and analogue floor indicators. The floor indicator inside the elevator is a long black horizontal bar located above the door, with illuminating numbers. Later models featured a 7-segment digital display. Some late model ones also used touch sensitive buttons, although this is very rare. In the 1980's, GoldStar mainly made two types of geared traction elevator; one was the DP type which was a standard passenger elevator and the other one was the DB type which was a bed elevator for hospitals. There was also a freight elevator model but the name of the type/model is unknown. Mandira2.JPG Mandira1.JPG Mandira3.JPG Mandira4.JPG Mandira5.JPG Mandira6.JPG GHB5.jpg GHB1.jpg GHB4.jpg GHB2.jpg GHB3.jpg GS Stars1.jpg GS Stars2.jpg GS Cipta-1.jpg GS-Cipta2.jpg GS Cipta Ind.jpg GS PP6.jpg GS PP1.jpg GS PP4.jpg GS PP3.jpg GS PP2.jpg GS PP5.jpg GS-CCT.jpg|Old 1988 GoldStar elevator in Asemka, Jakarta that was abandoned for a long time. The elevator has been replaced with a brand new Lemova elevator. Old GS Panel.jpg|A typical GoldStar car operating panel from the 1980's. Notice the service cabinet is open, revealing its switches. EPIC GoldStar Traction Elevator at Bali Mandira Beach Resort, Bali|1984 GoldStar DP elevator in Bali. EPIC GoldStar Service Elevator at Grand Hyatt Bali Nusa Dua (S6)|1989 GoldStar elevator. Goldstar Lift at Hotel Cipta, Jakarta|1980's GoldStar DP elevator in Jakarta (video by: Sumosoftinc) CHRISTMAS UPLOAD - Original Old GoldStar Freight Elevator at Kartika Prince Hotel Malang|1988 GoldStar DP elevator in Malang (video by: Orisa's Elevatours) 1990-1994 During this era, GoldStar made several types or models of traction elevators. The most common one is the LVP type which was designed for low-rise buildings. Another type was MVP which was designed for mid-rise buildings. The model for high-rise buildings was called HVP. There are two types of HVP; one is HVP-I which was designed for buildings up to 30 floors and the other one is HVP-II which was designed for buildings with more than 30 floors. Other notable elevator types which GoldStar made were LVB which was a bed elevator model for hospitals and LVO which was an observation elevator model for low-rise buildings. The low-rise freight elevator model was most likely called LVF. Fixtures Standard fixtures The standard fixtures line up that GoldStar used in the 1990's was this one. It has a very distinctive and modular look. It consists of a grey coloured panel with aluminium frames on both sides as well as round buttons with either orange, red or green illuminating halo. The upper side of the panel is where the floor indicator is located, which is a digital segments display. The indicator display inside is normally slanted, but some others are flat instead. This was the most common type of fixtures used in many GoldStar installations at that time. There was also a very rare variant of this fixtures line up in which the buttons are simply installed on a flat stainless steel panel instead. RamadaBenoa4.JPG RamadaBenoa3.JPG RamadaBenoa1.jpg RamadaBenoa2.jpg Mirage1.jpg GoldStar Traction Elevator at Ramada Resort Benoa, Bali|1994 low-rise GoldStar (type LVP) elevator. Goldstar Lifts at Crowne Plaza Jakarta|1990s mid-rise GoldStar (type MVP) elevator. Original Goldstar Lift at Plaza Bapindo - Menara Mandiri, Jakarta|1990s high-rise GoldStar (type HVP-I) elevator. Touch sensitive buttons GoldStar also made a slightly different style of fixtures, with either push or touch sensitive buttons. These were mostly used in the MVP and HVP types. GS-Edelweiss3.jpg GS-Edelweiss4.jpg GS-Edelweiss1.jpg HVP-I Rajawali.jpg Other fixtures Another rare style of fixtures that GoldStar used was the one with black square plastic buttons which lights up orange and 1980's style inner floor indicators with digital segments. This style is usually found in service/freight elevators and are uncommon. Like this one below. GS MM2-1.jpg GS MM2-2.jpg 1995-1999 In 1995, GoldStar changed its name to LG (Lucky Goldstar) after merged with Lucky Chemical and continued making the same types of elevators as they did throughout the second half of the 1990's. The design and fixtures received very little changes after the re-branding. In this period, some elevators also have button beep added; these elevator types are known as LGP, MGP, HGP-I and HGP-II instead of L/M/HVP. Paradiso6.JPG Paradiso7.JPG Paradiso4.JPG Paradiso5.JPG Paradiso3.JPG Paradiso1.JPG Paradiso2.JPG LG JDC.jpg Ayana7.JPG Ayana8.JPG Ayana9.JPG LG Intiland SBY 1.jpg R1 LG Service Elevator at Kuta Paradiso Hotel, Bali (South)-0|1995 low-rise LG (type LVP) elevator. LG Traction Service Elevators at Ayana Resort, Bali (South)|1996 LG bed/service elevator (type LBP?) Here is their different design of elevators which comes in either push or touch sensitive buttons. They are commonly found in mid to high-rise buildings (MVP and HVP). Note that the ones with button beep are called MGP and HGP-I/HGP-II. Ayana1.JPG Ayana2.JPG Ayana3.JPG Ayana4.JPG Ayana5.JPG Ayana6.JPG MTA1.jpg IntilandSby.jpg Retake 1 LG Traction Elevators at Ayana Resort, Bali (South)|1996 low-rise LG (type MVP, without button beep) elevators. LG Traction Elevators at Gran Mahakam Hotel, Jakarta|1998 mid-rise LG (type MGP, with button beep) elevator. LG Lifts at Apartemen Rajawali, Jakarta (Chrysant, South 2)|1990s high-rise LG (type HVP-II) elevator. Updated design In the late 1990's, possibly in 1997, LG updated their elevator design with a newly redesigned fixtures. The buttons are rounded rectangle with a red illuminating halo, while the floor indicators remained using the standard digital segments display. LG Freight Elevator (Exterior).JPG LG Freight Elevator (Interior).JPG LG COP 1997.JPG LG Buttons.JPG LG Floor Indicator.JPG LG-Kuta1.jpg LG-Kuta2.jpg RSKI1.JPG RSKI3.JPG RSKI2.JPG LG Traction Service Elevator at Mal Bali Galleria, Bali|1997 low-rise LG (type LVP?) elevator. LG Bed Elevators at Premier Bintaro Hospital, Tangerang|1998 LG bed elevators (type LBP?) In 1999, Otis merged with LG and became LG-OTIS. 2000-2004 After Otis merged with LG and became LG-OTIS, they continued making elevators up until 2004. These elevators used the same style of buttons as their late 1990's design, but with slightly different indicator style. They are, however, are branded as LG instead of LG-OTIS. This type of elevator is called DI (Distributed Inverter). In 2001, LG and Otis formed Sigma Elevator Company, which is essentially an overseas brand for the Korean-made Otis elevators. It is perhaps known for being a subsidiary of Otis Elevator Korea. The earliest design of Sigma elevators was heavily based on LG-OTIS. PAK2.jpg PAK5.jpg PAK3.jpg PAK6.jpg PAK4.jpg PAK7.jpg PAK1.jpg MercureKuta1.JPG MercureKuta2.JPG LG Traction Elevator at Plaza Adorama Kemang, Jakarta|Early 2000s LG elevator (type DI1) Retake 2 LG Traction Elevator at Mercure Kuta Beach Hotel, Bali (South)|2001 LG (type DI1) elevator. Modernization Sigma A lot of 1980s and 1990s GoldStar elevators have been modernized into Sigma by the original distributor, PT. Jaya Kencana. As Jaya Kencana still maintains a handful of remaining GoldStar and LG elevators in Indonesia, these elevators are often modernized by them. The modernization uses the same variant of fixtures as the ones Sigma would normally use for regular installations. Nidec There are a few GoldStar elevators in Indonesia which have been modernized under the brand name Nidec. This modernization is not done by PT. Jaya Kencana, but by PT. Inovatif Trans Teknologi (or ITT) who is a distributor of Nidec elevators in Indonesia. However, ITT claims that they are also the sole agent for Jaya Kencana in the maintenance and modernization segments.About Us - ITT Nidec Because of this, the modernization often use Sigma's buttons and generic LED floor indicators. Notable GoldStar and LG elevator installations *For a list of notable GoldStar elevator installations in Indonesia, click here. *For a list of notable LG elevator installations in Indonesia, click here. Some of the notable and well known GoldStar and LG elevator installations in Indonesia that have been supplied and installed by Jaya Kencana are: *Plaza Indonesia & Grand Hyatt Jakarta *Plaza Bapindo & Menara Citibank, Jakarta *Mal Mangga Dua, Jakarta *Mall & Hotel Ciputra, Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek, Jakarta *Mayapada Tower 1, Jakarta *Malioboro Mal, Yogyakarta *Intiland Tower, Surabaya *Grand Hyatt Bali, Nusa Dua, Bali *Ayana Resort Bali, Bali List of elevator models GoldStar era (1970's - 1980's) Traction GoldStar era (1990 - 1994) Traction (low-rise) Traction (mid-rise) Traction (high-rise) *HVP-IAn example of this model can be found in Apartemen Rajawali Edelweiss, Jakarta. *HVP-II *HVS *HVF LG era (1995 - 2000s) Traction (low-rise) *LVP / LGP *LVB / LGB (bed/hospital elevator) *LVS / LGS (service elevator?) *LVO / LGO (observatio elevator) *LVF (freight) *Di1 Traction (mid-rise) *MVP / MGP *MVB / MGB *MVS / MGS *MVO / MGO *MVF *Di2 Traction (high-rise) *HVP-I *HVP-II *Di4 (later renamed as DS-4) *Di5 Note: Models with "G" in the middle means that those models have beep for the floor buttons. Trivia *GoldStar was the second oldest South Korean elevator manufacturer after Dong Yang which started production in 1966. *In Indonesia, it was the first South Korean elevator manufacturer to enter the country, followed by Dong Yang. *It was the most popular Korean elevator brand in Indonesia from the 1980s to 1990s due to its large number of installations. It was also one of the elevator manufacturers with the most number of installations in the country at that time. Category:Former elevator companies